Improved immunological effect can often be realized by combined application or conjugation of immune agonists and immune antigens such as polypeptides, proteins, glycoproteins, polysaccharides, polynucleotides, cell lysates, inactivated cells and inactivated microorganisms (World Chin J Digestol 2005 Sep. 15, 13(17):2078-2081; Vaccine, Volume 23, Issue 45, 1 Nov. 2005, Pages 5263-5270; The J. Clin. Invest. 2011, 121(5), 1782-1796).
The present invention prepares a series of small molecular immune agonist coupling precursors and conjugates synthesized from such immune agonist coupling precursors with biotic ligands or immune antigens. Also disclosed are the uses of such conjugates for anti-tumor, anti-virus, diabetes, antibody induction and immunomodulation.